


The Kinda Girl You Like

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Ice, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Temperature Play, Voyeurism, Wincest-adjacent, glass dildo, sub-sharing, the jockey is my favorite sex position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: After Sam reveals to his sub that he likes to watch, she decides that they should act on it. Then he tells her what exactly it is that he likes to watch…
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	The Kinda Girl You Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [there_must_be_a_lock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/gifts).



> Author’s notes: I write a lot of ass play, and while I agree that it isn’t my responsibility to tell you how to have sex, I will offer this advice: before you put your mouth on someone’s asshole, be sure that area is clean. You don’t have to do an enema (although some people find it to be a great form of foreplay) the cleaning can be as simple as ensuring you do not have any stomach issues the day before and of, and thoroughly cleaning the area with soap and water, including inserting a finger into the anal canal and rinsing.

She’s on her knees at Dean’s feet, looking up at him with dark mahogany eyes full of the need to _please_. He speaks quietly to her, gently; I’m not ever that gentle with her and she seems to be enjoying the reprieve.

She enjoys what I give her as well, but my girl does like variety.

Dean gathers her hair at the back of her head in one fist. I can see the pace of her breathing pick up, her delicate breast rising and falling. 

She closes her eyes and leans into him, rests her head against one of his thighs and her hands on his knees. I can hear her sigh, see the dreamy smile on her lips.

She’s wanted this for so long. Once she found out that I like to watch, she couldn’t talk about anything else. Her first suggestion was to find someone when we were on the road – someone anonymous.

Then I told her what I really wanted.

_“Dean,” I said. “I want to share you with my brother.”_

She was skeptical at first. She asked if Dean and I were together. I assured her that it wasn’t like that – not quite, anyway.

“Sofie,” Dean murmurs. “Stand up for me, princess.”

She does as she’s told, bare but for a black silk thong with a crystal and silver chain design on the back. She’s smooth and lithe like a ballerina, tiny and fragile in front of my big brother.

Dean wraps the hair he’s gathered around his wrist, pulling her up for a kiss. She has to rise to her tiptoes, balance there. He’s holding her in place with his grip in her hair, but she falters slightly, bracing her fingertips against his bare torso.

He breaks the kiss long enough to lift and cradle her in his arms then carries her to the bed. He’s kissing her as he lays her down and hovers over her.

“Such a pretty girl,” Dean coos, dragging a finger from her collarbone through the shallow ravine of her breasts, grazing her ribcage with his knuckles, flattening his palm over her belly to then push his hand between her legs. “Beautiful.”

He kisses her again, and it’s all so fucking gorgeous – her skin in the firelight, his hands swallowing her whole as he caresses her, the way she arches up into him to not lose their connection.

Sofie lets her hands rest, palms open on either side of her face. She’s playing this part so well, so sweet, offering herself to him fully.

Dean does like his women spirited, and Sofie is just that, but he asked for something particular tonight. He asked for Sofie’s utter submission to his adoration. I can see how just lying there and taking this kind of slow and deliberate care is making her vibrate with pent-up energy. 

She’s about to come out of her skin and Dean’s just getting started.

He slides his hand over one of hers, entwines their fingers, and drags kisses over her lips and jaw.

“Just breathe,” Dean whispers against her skin. “Lemme take care of you.”

Sofie, the good girl she is, does what she’s told.

Dean’s kisses begin to get wetter, taking in more skin as he goes. 

“Sammy, she tastes so good,” Dean groans as he reaches for the silk rope on the nightstand. “We’re gonna tie you down nice and snug – okay, princess?”

Sofie nods and hums a little. Her eyes are wide as she watches Dean’s actions, carefully securing her wrists together over her head then to the headboard. He drags his fingers from her wrists down her arms along the soft, vulnerable underside.

She shivers at his touch, arches her neck with her eyes closed again. She’s luxuriating in it, even through her obvious excitement. 

It’s not like I don’t ever pamper her, aftercare _is_ vital, but Dean is an expert at worshipping a woman’s body. It’s spectacular to witness.

Dean lets go of a heavy sigh, admiring his handiwork and Sofie’s exquisite beauty, spread out beneath him.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he says, smoothing his hands from her knees to her hips as he climbs onto the bed between her legs. “Ready?”

She answers so quietly that I can barely hear the words, but the desire that rolls off of her is so vibrant I know it was an affirmative answer.

He grins down at her as he drops to all fours. Sofie instantly exhales and her knees come up around his legs. She loves being bound and confined, held down so solidly, which happens to be one of Dean’s specialties.

Speaking of specialties, Dean’s talking as he kisses his way down her body. I know what he’s working toward is going to drive her wild. It makes me wonder again why we haven’t done this with her before.

“Look at you,” Dean purrs. “So sleek and firm.” He takes his time on her nipples, licking and sucking them to taut peaks, as his big hands wrap her hips and press her into the mattress.

“You’re like a race car, darlin’,” Dean muses, brushing his lips and blowing a stream of air over the dark, ruddy buds. 

Then he lowers his voice. “Lookin’ forward to gettin’ inside.” He nips at the slight mound of her small tits, making her whimper, before kissing and licking his way down lower. “Take you for a test drive.”

I roll my eyes at that - Dean, always with the cars.

“Dean,” Sophie whines, bringing her knees to her chest and squirming underneath him. 

Before I have to say a word, Dean’s on it.

“Ah-ah-ah,” he scolds, gripping her thighs and pushing them flat to the mattress, knees still bent. “What’d we talk about, princess? You takin’ what I give. I’m gonna let you have that one, but if you disobey again, it’ll start countin’ against you. And you know what that means.”

Sofie’s breath shakes and she whimpers.

It’s fascinating watching this. She’s always so vocal, a little bit bratty, always mischievous. I’ve never seen her so desperate or anxious.

“She wants that big dick, Dean,” I say, shifting in my seat to get more comfortable.

Dean chuckles, settling on his stomach, pressing kisses to each hipbone and her smooth, flat belly. He deliberately avoids her wet cunt. I can see from across the room that she’s soaking through her panties. 

She doesn’t have a lot of leverage and Dean’s doing a pretty good job of holding her down and open, but she rolls her hips, trying to get him to give attention to the place she wants.

“So needy, baby,” I tease. “He’ll get there.”

“Oh, I’ll get there, alright,” Dean says, blowing another stream of air across the wet silk.

She gasps and we both laugh.

“What is it, Sof?” Dean asks, blowing again, and she’s gritting her teeth. “Got somethin’ to say?”

Sofie bites her lips and closes her eyes. She is straining so hard against her bonds that they’re just getting tighter around her wrists.

Dean releases one leg to drape it over his shoulder as he gets down to business.

“Now, Sofie,” Dean says, partially releasing her other leg to bring his hand to her center. “I don’t expect you to be quiet, but I do expect you to be a good girl. Be patient and you’ll get what you want, I promise. You’re gonna come so many times tonight, you won’t even know what day it is.”

I’m all about orgasm denial and delay. I do it to her a lot. She revels in it.

Knowing this, Dean decided to try something a little different.

She really isn’t going to know what day it is when he’s done with her.

Dean draws one fingertip along the leg opening of her thong, keeping her strong, slim legs open with his elbow and shoulder. He’s tucked up in there so tight.

“Sofie, baby,” I call to her. “Do you like what Dean’s doing?”

She hums but doesn’t speak, which is so unlike her and fascinates me. I wonder if she’s just that dumfounded.

“Aww, c’mon, princess,” Dean says, slowly slipping his finger inside the silk. “Tell us all about it.”

Sofie whimpers and Dean chuckles, twisting his wrist and the fabric to get another finger inside and brush his knuckles along her slit.

“So fucking wet,” Dean whispers, yanking the crotch of the sodden silk aside until the metal back snaps and he can rid her of them.

“This all for me?” he asks, holding her gaze as he lowers his mouth and simultaneously slips one finger inside her.

He closes his mouth over her clit, and she sobs, gripping the silk ropes hard, her back arching up and off the bed.

Dean pulls away and his mouth is glistening already. “Fuck, man, I think she’s coming,” he says with wonder in his voice.

Sofie shudders as Dean fucks his finger into her, shallow and languid.

I stand then and cross the room. As I draw near, I can see up close and personal, just how spun she really is.

“Sofie,” I speak quietly.

And then I come to a stop, in awe of how beautiful she is. She’s glowing like a goddess and entranced.

Sofie is my goddess, yes, but I’ve never seen her this way – so besotted and in the moment.

I watch as Dean slides another finger inside her, pushes all the way in then sets his mouth back on her. She lifts her partially free leg and elegantly wraps it around Dean’s shoulders and pulls.

“Sammy,” Dean mutters, beckoning me in.

“I got her,” I answer, gripping her ankle and pulling, planting her foot on the mattress and mine just under her ass.

I bend over her, hugging her bent knee to my torso and hooking two fingers in her mouth as I whisper in her ear. “Mind your place, baby,” I say.

Sofie moans and gasps. With both Dean and I pressing her into the bed, she’s got to be pumped full of endorphins.

“Now,” Dean starts, lifting his head and doing something with his hands I can’t quite tell – the look on his face, though, speaks volumes. “I know we said no ass fucking, but…” he pauses, and twists his hand and Sophie grunts, her teeth scraping my fingers.

“Do we like to play a little?” Dean murmurs, his eyes glued to her face, tongue dancing over his teeth and lips.

If this were anyone else, he’d be out on his ass. Not only is Dean significantly pushing the set boundaries, but he’s not even asking me for permission.

And fuck if it doesn’t turn me all the way out.

Sofie whimpers and I drag my fingers from her mouth to pinch her chin. “Answer Dean,” I command.

“God, yes,” she breathes, opening her eyes and looking down at Dean.

The broad, wicked grin he gives us both makes me laugh out loud.

“Good,” he says, lowering his face to her cunt again then farther down. He pulls her open at the cheeks and licks from her asshole to clit.

Sophie looks like she might be hyperventilating. “Relax, baby,” I say, kissing her throat. “He knows what he’s doing.”

Dean’s got one over his shoulder as I slide onto the bed beside her, lifting her leg up from behind her thigh and open wide. He’s licking her hole, sucking at the thin skin, and delivering long, broad strokes with the flat of his tongue. It’s mesmerizing.

I watch as he gently penetrates her with the very tip of his tongue, and she trills like a bird.

“You like that?” I ask, nuzzling into her neck.

Sofie nods. “Yes,” she answers with a grin.

Dean shifts his focus to mouth her cunt again, but I can see that he’s using his thumb to rub circles at her back hole. Sofie’s sweating and her body is tense, face smooth.

The guttural sound she emits when Dean hooks his thumb inside her ass and closes his mouth over her entire cunt shoots straight to my dick. I can’t help but kiss her deep, taking over her mouth.

She groans into my mouth and somewhere far off I hear Dean chuckling. “Let’s see if we can’t make you squirt, princess.” 

I keep kissing her as Dean fucks her with his hands and tongue.

I am so fucking hard from her breathy moans and Dean’s dirty mouth and glad we’re finally doing this.

Sofie and I have done a lot of things. I love playing her body and watching her react with vigor and cheekiness. I haven’t tried to make her squirt yet. It’s never really occurred to me.

Our interactions are intense and rough, though. I like seeing my fingerprints on her skin. I’ve spent a lot of time trying to break her; it’s a thing we both enjoy. I make commands, she complies – to an extent – with defiance in her eyes and posture.

She’s like a mustang that way, needing a master but not wanting to give in.

Yet here she is, pliable and easy under Dean’s ministrations. I don’t know how to feel about it, so I table it and just try to enjoy seeing her in a new light.

“Sofie,” Dean says between licking and sucking her wet, wet cunt and playing with her ass. “Talk to me, princess.”

“I- I can’t…” Sofie huffs a half-laugh half-sob.

I tuck into her side and resituate my grip on her thigh to keep her open for Dean. “Where’s that trademark sass, baby?” I ask, pressing kisses to the dewy skin of her throat.

“Shit,” she whispers, arching her back. “Dean.”

“Tell me what you want, Sofie,” Dean murmurs, further crowding her, consuming her. “Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

Sofie breathes deep and heavily. “I wanna touch you, Dean,” she answers. “Please?”

Dean nods. “Squirt for me and I’ll untie you,” he answers with a chuckle. “Maybe even let you suck my dick. I’m _so hard_ , Sofie.”

God, he’s really teasing her.

He’s got three fingers twisting and sliding in and out of her as he rises to his knees. It’s deeply sensual and sexy yet utterly uncomplicated. My girl needs more than a simple finger fuck to squirt.

“She can’t just do it on command, Dean,” I reply, even though Sofie’s looking up at him like he’s the answer to everything.

“No?” he says, ramping up the intensity, drilling Sofie into the mattress with his gaze. “Coz she looks like she’s about to blow.”

I look at Sofie – really look at her – and take in her furrowed, sweat-dampened brow. She’s drooling and panting so heavily. In all the ways I’ve seen her – bound and gagged, suspended in the dungeon, my cock buried deep inside her – I’ve never seen her _shine_ like she is right now.

She gasps for air, then, arches almost fully off the bed and releases a silent, open-mouthed cry. I am in awe as she comes, spraying Dean’s stomach and wrist.

“There we go!” Dean says, victorious and beaming. He runs his free hand up her thigh, over her hip, scales her ribcage and cups one of her pretty little tits with that hand as he cradles her cunt with the other.

He arches over her and whispers soft words to her as she comes down. Then he’s working on her bindings, kissing her neck and jaw.

As soon as she’s free, her hands are on him, everywhere. She rolls to her side to face him as he tosses the rope aside and settles beside her opposite me.

Sofie’s mouth is on Dean’s, devouring him, her hands in his hair, gripping his shoulders, dragging down his torso. She yanks at his button fly, bites his lips – and Dean’s smiling and laughing the whole way.

I need to catch up. Everything’s moving too fast.

“Slow down, Sofie,” I say, wrapping a hand around her hip, cautioning her to, I don’t even know what. It’s just my instinct to pump the brakes a little.

“Whatsamatter, little brother?” Dean asks, and my eyes snap to his.

Sofie is nuzzled into his neck and he’s smirking at me. Fucking _smirking_.

I give him a look, and he rolls his eyes then nods.

Dean grips her wrist as she’s working her hand into the front of his open pants. He holds my gaze as he brings her knuckles to his lips to kiss each one.

“Sammy wants to hit pause, princess,” Dean says. “Let’s hear him out.”

I shake my head. “I just-” I start, but my thoughts haven’t caught up. Until they do, and then the words flow.

“I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked just now, baby,” I say, and Sofie gives me a warm smile and dreamy eyes.

She gives me her full attention.

“How you respond to what Dean does to you is stunning.” I smooth her hair out of her face and kiss her lips as slowly as I know how. “You seem so… free.”

Sofie grabs my face in her hands and deepens the kiss as Dean drops small pecks to her shoulder.

“Tell me what you feel,” I say.

Sofie smiles big and bright.

Dean listens quietly, thank God, grazing her taut nipples with his knuckles and not saying one damn smartass thing. Instead, he backs me up.

“Tell us what you like, Sof,” he says, brushing his lips against her skin.

“I like the contrast,” she begins. “I like how different you are and that-” Sofie pauses and bites her lip. “I feel like I have everything I could ever want right here.”

Dean’s looking at her with such reverence. I nod, hoping she’ll expound, and she does.

“You give me structure,” she says to me then looks up at Dean. “And you’re like the best playmate ever.”

I give her structure. I intend to give her structure, but I also… I want her to be happy.

I choose to talk this over more in-depth with her later. For now, I want to just take it all in.

“Okay,” I say. “What now, baby? You’re touching Dean like you’ve wanted to for a long, long time. What’s next?”

Sofie sighs and sinks her hand into the front of Dean’s open jeans and he grins and groans, pushes his hand up into her hair and guides her close to kiss.

“Remember what you told me last night?” I ask. “You said-”

“That I couldn’t wait to touch Dean,” she finishes my sentence. “Couldn’t wait to feel him.”

Sofie slides one hand up and around the back of his neck and the other works his thick, hard cock from his pants.

“I said I wanted him to wreck me,” she continues, her voice low and raw.

“Y’ain’t wrecked yet, princess,” he answers, taking her mouth with his.

I set to kissing and nipping the smooth skin of her shoulder and sliding one hand down between her damp thighs from behind. Then I feel Dean’s hand next to mine, pushing a finger inside her.

“Teamwork makes the dream work, Sammy,” he mutters, never pulling away from Sofie’s mouth.

I scoff at his stupid joke and plunge a finger inside her.

“Oh, yeah,” Sofie sighs. “That’s good.”

Dean and I work in tandem to rile Sofie up again. He tells her how much he likes her hands on his cock but that he wants to fuck her.

“You want that?” he asks as he withdraws his finger from her body to grip her chin. “Want my dick in your tight little pussy, princess?”

Dean maneuvers her head the way he likes to kiss her neck and throat. She answers that she does want him, and her moans and groans have got me on the edge of coming.

“Fuck my pussy with that big dick while I choke on Sam’s,” she says, squirming between us.

I give her one last kiss before standing next to the bed. Dean and I both get rid of our jeans at the same time, but he’s faster, so he’s moving Sofie every which way and onto her hands and knees, headed toward me as she giggles.

She reaches for me and wiggles her ass back against Dean.

Dean smacks her ass with an open palm then rubs the spot. “Don’t get too frisky, there, Sof,” he says with a smile. “Better concentrate on both these big dicks. It’s a lotta responsibility.”

I shake my head and chuckle at his rambling and teasing. It’s somewhat educational to watch Dean’s version of dominance. He doesn’t have to repeat himself and he barely even has to give an order. He’s playful and carefree.

I grip the back of Sofie’s head and pull her forward, smack my hard cock on her bottom lip a couple of times before sliding inside her hot mouth.

“Oh, shit,” I moan. “ _Hoo_ , I didn’t realize just how fucking hard I am.”

Dean smoothes a hand from Sofie’s hip, up her spine and hooks his fingers over one shoulder opposite my hand in her hair. I watch, calming my breath, as he guides himself inside her.

He’s slow, careful, whispering kind words, working in and out. Sofie moans around my cock and it’s all I can do not to come at the sight of Dean unhurriedly splitting her open and the vibration from her mouth.

“Fuuuck, she’s tight,” he breathes, eyes squeezed shut. “Throbbing and tight and slick.”

I huff a laugh. “She must’ve come from us getting inside her,” I say. “ _Good girl_ , Sofie.”

Dean nods in agreement. “Very good girl,” he says, gripping her slim hips and starting to move. He snags my gaze and nods again, and I follow suit.

We set a rhythm with Sofie as she whimpers and moans. She whines around a mouth full of my cock and thrusts back onto Dean.

All the other times Dean and I have shared a woman, it’s never felt like anything more than an outlet. Sofie’s different. Sofie’s special.

Her back muscles ripple under her bronze skin as she works us both. Her tongue slides under my cock and she sucks gently before swallowing me down her throat.

At this point, I don’t even care to hold on any longer. I want to let go, be free like my brother and my girl. I want to reward her for a job well done and then sit back and let her enjoy herself to the fullest extent.

I grip her head tightly and rail into her throat until she’s gagging, just like she wanted. Three deep thrusts and I’m coming down her throat and on her tongue. She swallows as I pull out and stagger back to the chair.

“C’mere,” Dean growls, yanking her upright and pressing the heel of his palm over her mound. He holds her close with one arm around her waist, the hand hooked over her shoulder from the front. “Fuck me, cowgirl.”

“Jesus,” Sofie swears. “Coming.”

She rides him hard, squealing and letting her head drop back onto his shoulder. Her face is blissed out, fucked out pleased after she comes.

Before I know it, Dean’s got her on her belly, straddling her thighs and hammering her. The bed is squeaking and she’s eliciting a string of vowel sounds, being punched from her body by the force of my brother fucking her.

“C’mon, princess,” Dean’s breath shakes and he grits his teeth. “One more. Sammy’s watchin’, let’s give him a show.”

“I can’t-” she sobs, gripping the sheets in her fists.

“You can,” Dean grunts, changing his angle slightly, Sofie screams and Dean groans.

“That’s it,” he says. “Fuck, yes, gonna squeeze me dry.”

His thrusts become faster and harder until he begins to stutter, swearing, punching the mattress with a satisfied, breathy laugh.

He slows to a stop, coos and caresses her before collapsing next to her and grabbing her around the waist to roll with him along the way.

Sofie laughs out of breath and hoarse. She just looks so _satisfied_.

Yes, we have some things to talk about, but right now, I just want to bask.

Still, I feel a little on the outside watching them. They’re quiet and soft, and it’s like a cinematic love scene with the glow of the fire and gentle sighs and whispers of sweet nothings.

Sofie’s soft, and it keeps snagging in my mind.

This highly anticipated event between the three of us has elicited unexpected results. I knew Sofie would enjoy Dean – every woman enjoys Dean – but I didn’t expect her to transform before my eyes.

No, not transform; blossom.

She’s brighter somehow, warmer and shimmering under Dean’s touch and in response to his words.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sofie says, slowly turning her head to catch my eyes from where she lays entwined with my brother amongst the mess of bedding.

I shrug then sigh as I feel myself sinking into her rich, dark eyes.

“Get over here, Sammy,” Dean grunts as he drags a hand across Sofie’s bare hip.

I hesitantly push myself out of the armchair, nude and a little shaky. I vaguely realize I’m getting hard again – that’s what Sofie does to me even at times like this when I’m unsure of who we are together.

We’re still so new. Sometimes the way I feel about her scares me, and until tonight I didn’t realize just how much. I didn’t realize just how out of control I am of our future.

What if I had agreed to some random from a bar for this adventure? I couldn’t have handled seeing her like this with someone new who wasn’t Dean. Learning about her has been a pleasure – tonight included – but it’s unsettling to learn just how much she revels in what Dean has to offer, which I don’t believe I ever can.

“C’mon, snuggle in there nice and tight, little brother,” Dean instructs with that tone in his voice that he’s used since I was 12 years old.

_Everything’s gonna be all right, Sammy._

_Just relax, Sammy._

_Dad’ll be fine, Sammy._

That tone that tells me he’s got my back and always will.

I climb onto the bed behind Sofie’s pretzeled form. She wiggles and giggles until Dean and I are both wrapped around her.

“This is cozy,” Sofie sighs, leaning her head back against my chest, bolstering my hope that she still thinks about me… somehow well.

Dean catches my eye and dips in to press a kiss to her breastbone. He lingers there watching me.

He isn’t teasing anymore. He isn’t playing. He’s sealing the scene off.

“Anybody hungry?” he asks, gently pulling away from Sofie.

She whimpers a little until Dean drags my hand over her and tucks it under her with the warm covers he’s leaving behind.

“No pouting,” he says pointedly. “I’m starving – gonna make a burger.”

Dean scoops his jeans from the floor and steps into them smoothly. “Who else?”

I clear my throat. “Yeah, that’d be great. Sof?”

Sofie nods and burrows her chin in the crook of my arm.

Dean takes one last look at her with a fond smile before leaving the room.

Once the door clicks shut behind him, I draw a deep breath to speak. “How d’you feel, Sofie?”

Sofie hums in my arms, warming me and rebuilding my confidence that she really does enjoy both of us equally. Just by being close to her again, touching her, stroking the soft skin of her taut belly, I’m pulled right back where I feel most safe.

“I feel amazing,” Sofie groans as she turns to face me.

She throws her leg over my hip and grins up at me dreamily. “I had no idea I could feel so,” she pauses in thought, but excitement lights her smoky eyes. “Exposed yet safe, cherished.” She closes her eyes and shakes her head with a smile.

“You did that,” she says. “You made that happen, and I can’t tell you with words how grateful I am for you in my life.”

Sofie uses her hands and lips to bring me all the way back to the center. Her tongue swirls one of my nipples to pucker tight as her hand brushes, circles, then grips my cock.

“What about you?” she whispers, her neck arched so she can nip at my jaw as she pumps me. “Did watching your big brother rail the fuck outta me turn you on? You’re so hard.”

I groan and grip her hip then roll her to her back, slotting myself between her thighs. Dean used a condom, but she’s still so wet that I easily slide inside her.

“How many times did you come?” I ask, knowing it was at least three times.

“Six,” she gasps as I start to thrust.

I chuckle lightly, finding a rhythm. “What day is it, baby?”

Sofie laughs and shakes her head. “I’m not really sure.”

I drop my forehead to hers and slow my pace. “Thank you,” I whisper, pulling her lips with mine.

“Thank you,” she whispers back, rolling her hips with mine. “For trusting me and us.”

I nod. I want to tell her I love her, but I read somewhere that you should never be mid-coitus the first time you tell a person you love them.

Instead, I brush noses with her and kiss her again. This tenderness she’s pulling from me in this moment - I know where it comes from, but I don’t know where it’s been all this time with her.

I relax into her and enjoy our skin on skin, breath against breath. She’s so slick and warm and buzzing with life.

“Just me and you,” she whispers again, commanding my gaze and holding it dear. “This is us.”

I’m overwhelmed with emotion, heat, and vitality. I can’t help but grip her tighter. I feel my teeth grinding as a bear down on her and her legs wrap around my waist until I drape them over my shoulders for a better angle, better leverage and strength.

Sofie huffs a breath with each of my thrusts. She takes all of me so well, grunting and whining.

“So beautiful,” I gasp, throbbing, coming inside her as she clenches furiously around me calling my name.

* * *

“Finally,” Dean grumbles as we trudge into the kitchen.

He grins lopsidedly at Sofie as she floats past him, dragging her delicate fingers across his now flannel wrapped torso, to sit at the place he’s readied for her with a glass of red wine. As he sets a cheeseburger in front of Sofie he looks up at me.

“Grab us beers and sit,” he says, turning for the remaining two plates of food.

I feel a warmth spread through me as I do what he’s asked.

It’s not as if the three of us have never eaten a meal together, but things are different now. Sofie’s different, Dean’s different – the way they look at each other takes my breath away.

 _I’m_ different.

We sit in silence for our first couple of bites before Dean breaks it.

“So, uhh,” he pauses with a smirk. “I totally get the fireplace now.”

Sofie runs cold, so I bought her a portable, electric fireplace for her room. Dean didn’t want it around because he claimed it was a fire hazard – like we don’t have a billion fire hazards surrounding us at any given time. Now, though, Dean is intimately familiar with the best reason to have the thing; the way the firelight dances on Sofie’s bare skin is glorious.

“Oh, yeah?” Sofie asks as she swallows a mouthful of burger and reaches for her wine. “And why’s that?”

The teasing look she’s giving Dean says she knows exactly why that is. Sofie knows how beautiful she is. She knows her skin is luminous that every plane of her body is something of a marvel. There is no woman on earth like her, and she embraces that fully.

Dean returns the teasing gaze, beer bottle dangling from his fingers. He shrugs after a few beats, purses his lips and answers, “your room’s the coldest, makes sense.”

He tries to hide a smirk as he takes a pull from his beer.

It’s funny that just 20 minutes ago, I felt on the outside of this – them.

Both Sofie and Dean are mine. Sofie is perfect for both of us, and Dean and I are inseparable – we’ve tried and it’s impossible for us to be apart.

Instead of feeling left out, I watch them. I watch them tease, watch Sofie push Dean as good as he gives. They’re a good match to witness.

When we’re done with dinner, we work together to quickly clean up the kitchen. We move in harmony and peaceful silence.

“I’m gonna hit the shower,” Dean mutters, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel.

Sofie physically reacts at my side – I can feel her. I turn to check on her as Dean walks toward the hallway.

“Dean,” Sofie calls after him.

Dean turns slowly, eyeing us cautiously until his gaze finally lands on Sofie. “Yeah,” he says.

Sofie looks up at me, her eyes pleading.

She isn’t done. Mixed with gratitude and love in her eyes is a need.

And, surprisingly, I’m relieved. It feels right – _we_ feel right.

I nod and she smiles. Without pulling away from my gaze, she asks, “want some company?”

I drag my eyes from hers to catch Dean’s look of uncertainty.

I smirk and shrug – can’t help myself. “ _You_ gonna tell her no?” I ask.

Dean’s tension releases from his shoulders and he smiles, looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head.

“Sure, princess,” he answers dropping his gaze back to hers. “You gonna bring your boyfriend? There’s plenty of room.”

She nods enthusiastically. “Ice,” she says, turning toward the fridge. “We need ice.”

Dean laughs.

“I got it,” I reply, stepping into her path. “You two go – I’m right behind you.”

Sofie agrees then takes off running, Dean hot on her heels.

I smile as I dig through the freezer to find the toy I bought for a special occasion and load up a bowl with ice. Sofie and I have played with ice before, so I know she’s going to love what I have for her.

I make my way to the showers and hear their shouts and laughter.

I sigh. Sofie’s right; Dean can be really fun. If she’s right about that, I let myself accept that she’s right about everything she’s told me that I am to her.

When I walk into the steam-filled room, they’re both covered in suds and Sofie’s making a foamy mohawk in Dean’s hair.

“You two are like kids in a sandbox.” I set the bowl aside and start to disrobe.

“Just don’t take your toys home yet, Sammy, okay?” Dean says, running hands down Sofie’s sides, over her hips, and around to cup her ass as she helps him lean his head back to rinse the soap from his hair.

“Not quite yet,” I answer, settling in behind Sofie.

She isn’t near the spray of water, but it’s warm in the room, so when I cup her sweet little tits with my hands full of ice she hisses.

“Oh, fuck!” she shouts, jolting in my slight embrace, but I won’t let her move.

Dean wipes the excess water from his face with one hand. His face is full of wonder as he takes in the sight of melting ice, tightening her nipples as she writhes and groans before him.

“Oh, princess, make that sound again,” he says, reaching for the bowl.

“ _Ice_ , Dean,” I say, cautioning him to leave the toy in the bowl as a surprise for later.

“Yeah, I know it’s ice, Sammy-” he says then recognition dawns on his face. When his eyes catch mine, he looks like he’s about to come right on the spot. “ _Fuck_.”

He shakes his head and reaches for Sofie’s hands. “Here,” he says, putting cubes in her hands. “Show me what Sammy’s doin’, Sof.”

He looks up at me with a sly grin as the ice rapidly melts against her skin.

Sofie bites her lip and whines. 

“Can’t decide where to go, can you, baby?” I tease, pinching her frozen, hard nipples. She dances between us like she’s throwing a little hissy fit.

I love it when she’s like this.

“Focus on Dean, Sofie,” I tell her, and she obeys – reluctantly.

She uses the ice to draw circles around his nipples and he makes satisfied sounds, encourages her, coos. I can tell he’s half-distracted, though, by what I’m doing.

I retrieve the dildo from the bowl and run it through my hands. I want to make sure it isn’t too cold for her. It feels just right so I look to Dean and nod.

“Down lower, princess,” Dean says, pushing Sofie to bend at the waist. “Ice in your mouth with my dick.”

Dean’s eyes bounce from what Sofie’s doing and what I’m preparing to do to her.

She moans around him when I swipe my cold fingers through her soaked slit.

“Fucking do it, man,” Dean whispers desperately.

I hold her open, manipulating and rotating different areas to garner different sounds as I slowly push the dildo inside.

Sofie squeals and jerks to her tiptoes. Dean laughs and helps me hold her steady. He pulls out of her mouth to come around behind her, stroking himself to the sounds of her ecstasy bouncing off the walls and the squelch of her wet, fucking cunt.

“Christ,” he mutters under his breath, watching the ice-cold toy plunging inside her over and over.

I am so hard, but I don’t want to touch myself. I thought occurs to me then.

“You want Dean to play with you, baby?” I ask, nodding toward her.

Dean knows what to do. He moves back around in front of her, but he can still see the toy. Sofie sobs a yes as the hand that isn’t jacking himself sinks between her legs from the front.

“Put your hands on Dean, Sofie,” I say.

Sofie braces her hands against Dean’s thighs and takes the thick, icy dildo, legs spread like she’s about to have a cavity search, my brother and I looking down at her, stroking ourselves to completion.

“Fuck, baby, I want you to come with us,” I say, making sure the angle’s just right. “You gonna come?”

“She’s drippin’ all over my hand and wrist,” Dean groans.

“Yes, god, fuck, fuck,” Sofie swears and digs her nails into Dean’s thighs.

Then I’m coming, and Sofie’s screaming, and Dean is roaring a laugh as we both spurt over Sofie’s smooth skin.

* * *

That night, we all sleep in Sofie’s room. She’s in the middle in one of my flannels and a pair of wool socks.

As Dean snores quietly on the other side of her, I have to pinch myself to ensure that I’m not dreaming, that we really are this safe and warm.

I don’t know what’s going to happen with the three of us tomorrow, but we are different now. We are forever changed, and I owe it all to Sofie.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to briarr and justcallmeasmosdeus for the pre-reads and green lights.


End file.
